prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Luc Poirier
|death_date = |birth_place = Montreal, Quebec, Canada |death_place = |resides = |billed = South Africa (WWF) |trainer = Édouard Carpentier Gino Brito |debut = 1982 |retired = }} Luc Poirier (January 9, 1961) is a semi-retired Canadian professional wrestler, better known under the name Rambo. Career Poirier was trained by Edouard Carpentier and Gino Brito and debuted in 1982. In the early 1980s, he joined the Montreal-based International Wrestling Association as the hooded "Masked Marvel". Poirier wrestled as a face until October 1984, when he turned heel and changed his name to "The Mercenary". Shortly after turning heel, Poirier was unmasked by his trainer, Gino Brito. From January 1985 to June 1985 Poirier wrestled at World Wrestling Federation house shows in Eastern Canada as a jobber. He also wrestled several try-out matches on Canadian television, but was not hired by the WWF. Poirier went on to wrestle in Europe as "Rocky Montana", and in Europe and Japan as "Rambo". He achieved his greatest success under the later ring name in the Catch Wrestling Association. In the CWA, Poirier began a feud with Bull Power, and on July 6, 1991 in Graz, Austria he defeated Bull Power for the CWA Heavyweight Championship. His reign lasted until December 19, 1992, when he lost to Road Warrior Hawk in Bremen, Germany. Poirier regained the title on July 3, 1993 in Graz, and held the title for three years before finally losing to Ludvig Borga in July 1996. Poirier regained the title from Borga on December 21, 1996 in Bremen, and held the title until July 5, 1997, when he vacated it. In 1996, Poirier joined the United States Wrestling Association as "Sniper". Along with Kurrgan the Interrogator, Recon, and Tank, Poirier formed a stable known as The Truth Commission. The Truth Commission was billed as being a group of South African guerrillas, with their name a reference to the Truth and Reconciliation Commission. In 1997, The Truth Commission joined the World Wrestling Federation, where they were initially managed by The Commandant. Tank and The Commandant soon left the WWF, and The Commandant was replaced by The Jackyl. Kurrgan went on to compete as a singles wrestler, while Poirier and Recon wrestled as a tag team. At the 1997 Survivor Series on November 9, 1997, the four remaining members of The Truth Commission defeated the Disciples of Apocalypse in an eight-man elimination match; Kurrgan was the sole survivor. The stable fragmented after The Jackyl instructed Kurrgan to attack Poirier and Recon after they lost a series of matches. Poirier and Recon took part in a fifteen team tag team battle royal at WrestleMania XIV on March 29, 1998 for the number one contendership to the WWF World Tag Team Championship, but were eliminated by Kurrgan, who interfered in the match. Poirier and Recon briefly feuded with Kurrgan and The Jackyl before leaving the WWF. Poirier then returned to the Canadian independent circuit. Poirier was a Canadian junior discus throw champion before entering wrestling. He is now married and lives in Florida where he is studying to become a registered hospital nurse. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Backbreaker drop **Bulldog *'Managers' **The Commandant **The Jackyl Championships and accomplishments *'BattleArts' **BattleArts Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Viktor Krüger *'Catch Wrestling Association' **CWA World Heavyweight Championship (4 times) External links * Profile Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:1961 births Category:1982 debuts Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Universal Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Verband Der Berufsringer alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni